Moving On With, And Up In, Life
by canadianfatcake
Summary: Set 5 years into the future - Beck, Jade, Tori, Andre, Cat and Robbie deal with the trials and tribulations of life, and try to find a name for themselves in the prestigious Hollywood. Bade Tandre Cabbie


**Well hey there guys! This is my first time dabbling in Victorious fanfic writing, I've been reading for a long time, just not writing for it… sooo this could be interesting! Haha my main love is Bade, because they're just great, but I also like Tandre and Cabbie, and therefore all three shall be incorporated in this story.**

**It's basically 5 years after H.A, as simple as that :)**

**Jade**

"Merghhhhhhhhhh." Jade moaned into her pillow as the incessant beeping from her alarm clock reverberated around the room. 6.30 was definitely too early for her to be waking up.

She swung her left arm over to where the clock sat on the bed side table to try and shut it up, but only succeeded in knocking over a cup of coffee. The steaming liquid splashed flecks across Jades face as she shot up from the bed.

"BECK!" She yelled as she stepped into the kitchen.

"Whaaaat?" He asked sheepishly stuffing a slice of toast in his mouth.

"At what point did you decide it was a good idea to put coffee right next to my clock?" Beck leaned around Jade to look into the bedroom to see coffee all over the table and floor.

"Errr…."

"Yeah, 'errrr'." Jade mocked. "You're a retard." Beck looked mildly offended, but didn't reply as he squeezed between Jade and the doorframe and into their room to inspect the spillage further. "You can clear it up, babe. I've got my audition in an hour and a half, I gotta go soon." Beck rolled his eyes, a usual reaction to any demands from his girlfriend. He knew there was no point even arguing as Jade was always going to get her own way.

5 minutes later and Beck was wiping up the coffee with a towel and toilet paper, Jade came in with a fresh cup of coffee in her hand and kicked Beck's side as he was crouching to mop the floor. He looked up at her, and she smiled in a way she only does for him (and Cat, with her being her best friend) "Love you." She said simply, making Beck grin and stand up.

"You too babe, you too."

Jade then proceeded to get ready for her audition and she was out of the apartment by 7.00, giving Beck a quick goodbye.

**Tori**

"_Yeahhhhyeahhhhyeahhyeahh, my best friend's brother is the one for me, yeahhyeahhhhyeahhhyeahhh, punk rock drummer and he's 6 foot 3."_

Tori had no idea a) why she was dancing and singing around her kitchen b) why she was singing a song which she hadn't sung since her 'Prome' and c) why she was using a wooden spoon as a microphone, when clearly it wasn't going to do a thing.

She grabbed a metal spoon from the draw and began to eat the Raisin Bran she had poured herself (she swore she'd never eat that stuff again, but she did). She was ridiculously chirpy for someone up so early in the morning, but there was definitely a reason for her happiness, today she was going about singing and recording her very first single with none other than her high school best friend Andre Harris.

Tori had received a phone call from Andre a couple of weeks back with him practically begging for her to do a duet with him for his debut album, and who was Tori to say no? They hadn't seen each other for about 4 months so Tori was naturally very excited to see him again. The truth was that even 5 years she still had the tiniest crush on him; something Jade nagged her about all the time – her and Beck were always telling Tori how her feelings were reciprocated by Andre, but she didn't believe a word they said. She just thought it was one of Jade's twisted ways to wind her up and push her buttons. If it was, then it sure worked.

_You might be crazy, but have I told you lately, that I love you? You're the only reason that I'm not afraid to fly._

Tori stuffed her hand into the pocket of her dressing gown to pull out her PearPhone. "Why is this still my ringtone?" Tori asked herself aloud and then a little smile crept onto her face as she saw Andre's photo on the screen.

"Hey Andre!" Tori said enthusiastically into the phone.

"Yo Tori, I take it you're still up for today?"

"You bet I am! I can't wait! I'm even warming up my singing voice…by singing, and dancing, around the kitchen."

"Same old Tori!" Andre chuckled into the phone. "So I'll see you at the studio in around an hour, yeah?"

"Definitely! See ya later, alligator" Tori knew she was being cheesy, but she couldn't help it.

"Haha, in a while, crocodile." She was very relieved to say the least that Andre was still equally as cheesy.

Tori hung up the phone and sighed deeply as she leant against the kitchen counter, before realising the time and rushing to get ready to leave.

**Cat**

Cat started the day in typical Cat fashion. She had rolled over and fallen flat on her face off the side of her bed, which, of course, lead to her laughing hysterically. She stood up slowly and tied her long hair back in a pony tail. Her hair colour had definitely toned down in the last 5 years; it was now a deep red/copper as opposed to the vibrant red previously. She was very excited today because of Jade's audition for this movie- it was something about a spy who falls in love with this criminal, but she married to someone else, or something like that - so she skipped across her bedroom and grabbed her phone from the dresser; she then phoned speed dial #1.

"_Hey this is Jade, I can't talk right now as there's clearly something far more interesting for me to be doing than waste my life talking to you."_

"What's that supposed to-" Cat began until she realised she got the voicemail and hung up. She had no idea when Jade's audition was, but she guessed it was around now if her phone was switched off. She momentarily contemplated going to the audition, but then remembered what happened last time she interrupted an audition – Tori wasn't too pleased, so Jade would be 293343 times worse. Then again, she was actually a superhero last time….

Not being able to call Jade, Cat settled for the next best thing and so dialled #2.

"Hey there, fibber." Robbie announced on the other end of the line and Cat giggled. Fibber was Robbie's nickname for Cat and had been ever since the 'Tug' incident. They had started dating 2 weeks previously and Cat swore she had never been so happy. Robbie ditched Rex as soon as he finished with High School and his friends saw a noticeable difference. It took Cat and Robbie so long to get things started due to Cat's rekindling of her old flame with Danny, which took up 2 years of her life – 2 years that she'll never get back. Danny wasn't the most honest of boyfriends, and had cheated on Cat many times. Jade, being the observationist that she is, figured out Danny's little game and duly dealt with him in a way that she was sure he'd never mess with Cat ever again. It took a huge push from Beck, but Robbie finally asked Cat out, and now here they are.

"Hi," Cat began, "Do you wanna do something tonight maybe, like a movie or something?" She didn't know what it was, but all of a sudden she was all shy.

"A movie sounds great, Cat," she smiled "Pick you up at 7?"

"Sure thing, see you then. Byeeeeeeeeee" She dragged out the last word and then hung up with a cutesy smile on her face. Tonight was going to be good.

**Well there ya go guys, I hope it was okay as I'm a little rusty, that's for sure. So leave me a review to tell me what you thought and if I should maybe carry on?**


End file.
